Letters to No One
by RSTUV
Summary: The quest to deliver Harry's Hogwarts Letter


If I am honest it was not entirely surprising that I found my self addressing yet another letter to Number 4 Privet Dr. _There have been cases of letters getting lost._ I reminded myself. _Not many, but some. It was sent by Muggle mail, despite the residents' knowledge of magic. Their mail goes missing all the time._ I had warned Albus, but he had insisted.

So I would try again, but this time I was not going to use Muggle mail. I slid the letter into the newly addressed envelope and rose from my desk. I was crossing my office to the door when it opened and in stepped Albus.

"Thought I'd stop by and see how the letters were going."

"Letter," I replied sharply. Waving the letter in my hand I added "This is the last one."

"Ahhhh the other one lost its way?" He asked.

"Yes I was just about to send it by owl to ensure this time it does not get lost." I said, firmly.

"No" I thought I heard Albus say.

"I'm sorry Albus, what did you say?" I asked.

"Send the letter by Muggle Post again." He replied.

"After they lost the last one?" I demanded

"Hmmmm," he hummed peering at the green scrawl addressing the letter. Then he gave a bitter grim laugh so unlike him that I almost jumped.

"The address has changed, look it's a bedroom. I do not think that the mail service is to blame for the loss of the last letter. Send this one again by Muggle mail." He commanded gently. I sighed. _How did he even know what the address on the other one was?_ I wondered as I grabbed my cloak to head out the postal office in Hogsmeade.

The next day I checked my list of letters to be delivered over breakfast and almost choked on pumpkin juice.

"H. Potter" it read. Next to his name was his address. _How can this be?_ I asked myself incredulously.

"Best send a few this time." Albus remarked from the door way to my office. _How did he know that Harry Potter did not get his letter? He sounds as if he expected this._

"What is going on Albus?" I asked.

"Send a few this time. We have got to give Harry a chance." He answered before disappearing from the doorway. I sent three letters that day, by owl of course. I instructed the owls drop them through the mail slot just so that it appeared that Muggle mail had delivered them. The next day I sent twelve by owls. Then double that on Saturday, when he was still on my list.

It was obvious to me now that something was going on in that house. When I suggested to Albus on Sunday night over dinner that we send somebody to deliver the letter in person. His replied was

"I made myself clear what was expected ten years ago." Confused and frustrated I huffed out of the dining hall and set to work magicking eggs around the letters and sending them off by owl as the egg delivery. Yet when that failed, I decided I would try one more time before going to the house myself, regardless of Albus. I sent fifty letters that Tuesday, charming them like minister memos to get into Privet Dr. using any means possible. Confident that this plan would put an end to it all I went to bed that night smiling.

The Wednesday found me staring, disbelieving, at Mr. H. Potter Room 17 Cokeworth, Railview Hotel written in black bold letters on the list.

 _Its the Muggle family Harry is with,_ I realized with dawning anger. _They are trying to prevent Harry Potter from coming to Hogwarts! They are running away! Maybe when they see that will not work Harry will get his letter._ I sent 100 letters to the Railview Hotel.

But yet when even those failed, I knew it was time. I cursed myself for not forcing Albus to see reason sooner. I should have remembered what horrible Muggles they were. I climbed the steps to the headmaster's office, halting when I heard the familiar voice of Hagrid. Pushing open the door I saw the half giant, who was too large to sit in a chair standing in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Ah Minerva" came Albus's voice from behind Hagrid "I was expecting you. No luck with Harry's letter?" He sounded unsurprised.

"You knew." I accused.

"I had my suspicions." Albus admitted. I made my way to one of the arm chairs that had been shoved to one side of the desk and sat. "They left their house to avoid the letters Albus. I knew we never should have left him with them."

"Harry's Hogwarts letter hasn't been delivered?" Hagrid asked, worriedly, looking at me. "I thought letters were supposed to go out last week."

"Oh its been delivered alright" I snarled.

"What Minerva means is that it appears Harry has not opened his letter. Which is why I have called you here, Rubeus." Albus took a breath before continuing

"I want you to deliver Harry's letter and if need be take him to get his school supplies."

"Albus is it …" I started to ask but Hagrid interrupted me.

"Ohhh! Thank you Dumbledore sir. I won't let you down. " He vowed, smiling widely.

"Hagrid you are perfect for the job. I have no doubt that by this time tomorrow Harry's name will be off your list. " Albus said to me.

"Minerva, the letter if you please" he asked.

I pulled Harry's letter from my robes and read the address one last time.

Mr. H. Potter

The Floor

Hut- on- the –rock

The Sea

I leaned forward to hand it to Hagrid.

"Could I see it Minerva?" Albus asked. I turned and placed it in his hand. He glanced at it frowning but said nothing. After reading the address he got up and walked to a small golden chest by the window behind his desk. He raised the lid, and after a few seconds pulled out a small golden Gringotts Bank vault key. He set it on top of the envelope and handed them both to Hagrid.

"Do not forget that other letter I gave you." Hagrid nodded and he and I both left the office.

The next morning dawned and I looked down at an empty scroll of parchment. No H. Potter today. Looks like all the students have gotten their letters. _Another year of letters done._


End file.
